


How Supernatural 9x09 should have ended….

by the7thmauser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not to be taken seriously, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/pseuds/the7thmauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns in all his glory, brings Kevin back and kicks Gadreel's ass.<br/>Originally published on my Tumblr (the7thmauser)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Supernatural 9x09 should have ended….

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly short ficlet I wrote just after Supernatural Season 9, Episode 9, since I didn't like the ending.  
> *Contains spoilers for those who haven't seen S9x09 yet*

A completely silly story by me, not at all meant to be taken seriously)

How Supernatural 9x09 should have ended….

Dean reached out to touch Kevin’s face. He had just told the prophet to trust him, and now he was dead. Dead like everyone else he’d asked to trust him. When would this stop happening?

As Dean looked about for something to cover Kevin’s face, the door to the bunker crashed open, falling off its hinges. In the doorway was CASTIEL, ANGEL OF THE LORD! in all his angelic majesty.  
"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "It’s you!"  
"It is I," Castiel said, coming down the stairs swiftly.  
"Heal him!" Dean said, pointing to Kevin’s dead body.  
"He’s dead, but I will bring him back," Castiel said, his eyes glowing a bright blue. 

Castiel touched Kevin’s body, his body glowing like the sun. Kevin’s eyes rapidly grew back in and in a moment, he was alive again! As soon as Kevin saw Dean, he slapped him right across the face.  
"You said trust you, and just like I thought, I died!" he shouted as he slapped the hunter.  
"Sorry! Geez, you have a nasty right hook,"Dean said, rubbing his face.  
"I should kick your ass, too!" Kevin said, still glaring at him.

Suddenly, Gadreel as Sam appeared!  
"Castiel, what are you doing here?" he demanded.  
"I’m here to bring the prophet back and to exorcise you from Sam!" Castiel said, his glowing, blue eyes glaring at Gadreel.  
"But, they said you didn’t have your mojo!" Gadreel exclaimed.  
"I didn’t, so I ate someone else’s."

Gadreel spread his broken, twisted wings in a typical angel war stance. Castiel smiled a wicked smile and spread his fully intact wings. They did an angel stare down, shaking and rustling their wings menacingly. To Dean it looked like two angry peacocks.

The glaring, rustling and shaking went on for a bit until Gadreel bowed his head.  
"My angel mojo is nothing compared to yours, Castiel," he said, admitting defeat.  
What was left of his wings retreated back into his form.  
"You will leave Sam at once!" Castiel said. "Go find your original body and go far from this place."  
Gadreel meekly left Sam, the force of him leaving knocking the younger hunter out. 

Somewhere far away, Gadreel’s original meat suit heard the sound of the angel coming back for him.  
"Oh shit…." was all he could say.


End file.
